A future is born
by emilee N
Summary: Naruto is stuck in the past a deep void of darkness that keeps draging him in ,holding him there as his prisioner never to return to the light ,But on one fateful day he escaped ,but will he get pulled back in or will a certain raven be his strength and hold him up? AU/yaoi and please write reviews i loooove them hehe thanks for reading :P


disclamier: i do not own the anime naruto but the story idea is all mine:) i wanted to thinl every one who has read it and PLESAE GIVE ME **REVIEWS** AND OR **COMMITS** they are what inspire and keeps the stories comming.

The morning we meet …

(naruto's point of view )

Beep …thump … pound. … My heart is racing I can feel my cheeks beginning to turn a shade of flushed reds. The world around me is slowly turning into blurs and mixes of fierce swirl of colors, conjoined with harsh feeling I have of myself and what other have led me to believe is inevitably true . The feeling of danger that arises that sets the men apart from the boys the only thing that keeps me going in this cruel town I call a home... Living on the edge. Soon everyone will know my name I will not be forgotten, ignored, or abused for the rest of my life because I'm naruto

Uzmaki.

My parents died before I knew them but there is no doubt in my mind that they were great, strong, beautiful people who loved me whole heartily. I feel the pain and guilt every time I take a deep breath of air with is the essence of life that keeps everyone here on earth. I stole that from the very people who gave me life. I was the cause the reason for the death of my mommy and daddy. I am a murder not only to me, but to everyone in my neighborhood. I can feel the stares the hatred and despise that my peers harbor towards me.

Although I have been in and out of foster care for as long as I can remember I don't blame my parents for leaving me here with the family's that take me in that are usually perverts and only see a nice face and ass because this is my punishment for what I have done. No one see me for me and I can't count on anyone to help me or simply being there whispering "it will be ok while they hold me tight and tenderly". I have ruined that privilege to have the feeling of love and empathy I am damaged where no simple repair can possibly fix me. I have lost count of how many times these families I have lived with tried to sexually assault me. Which undoubtly led in violence the blues, purples, and greens that are permanent reminders of what I have done, but at least I still have my virginity and my pride as a man. I have decided not to just take it I will put a smile on my face release the pain I feel and just RUN. Forget my former life and RUN!

That was when I meet him … Saskue Uchiha it was only by chance and only for a moment but that was enough and that was our beginning. I was a panting, sweaty mess running from the sheriff and local deputy that were called by social services where their only goal or shall I say mission was to capture me. They had been childhood friends with my parents for many years and probably hate me the most for being the kid who in order to live had to take the life of her own mother that undeniably killed my own father I had taken their close friends away never to return leaving me the only one to live. As I was running away I couldn't contain the salty drips of pain that were leaving my tear ducts.

(saskue's point of view )

The surroundings around me entailed yellow lines, tall buildings, cars, and people. People who appear empty inside their gazes of hatred directed at one boy. He was moving always moving it was either twisting, turning, sliding or hitting, This fight didn't seam fair. The swarming bulges of black shadows tried to contain his swift movements, but with all of the wiggling he was doing it was only causing problems in turn he had escaped their grasp. They were tailing him, but one he got moving there was no they were catching him. He was on a mission and his view on it was completely different what the stars on the people's faces were so desperately trying to a reality. The boy was running ever closer to me towards my very direction I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

He was emitting a loud intensity of words which together formed the sentence "I am leaving my life here and create myself a better more enjoyable one will with love and acceptance!" At that point he held ever ones attention , they laughed and beamed with ignorance while I'm sure I was the only one who heard the last part of his sentence that had really ended with the faint words "you better believe it" this statement had really pulled me in, it felt uncertain like he was saying it to himself as if it wasn't meant for others to hear, but I had heard so I would know it was different from his earlier outburst that had emitted confidence, truth, and passion.

I began to realize the tears falling from his cheek bones they were small clear, sparkling droplets of matter that had plummeted to the unrespecting earth below. I had soon realized that my stare was different from the others. Mine was of one who wants to know more, the one who cares , The one who happened to get pulled in by the actions and feelings of one boy whom I have never seen nor talked too. My only thoughts were who is he and how do I get closer, how will I ever get access to enter his world without getting burned?

By every second that goes by he get ever closer to me I begin to count one ...two … three … before I speak out the number four I can see the conflicted emotions in the depths of his glorious topaz eyes. That by first glance you can tell that this pair of unique eyes have bear witness to many horrible sights and have shed many tears, but have kept strong, proud, and beautiful. My eyes scan lower, down to the contours of his cheek bones that were flushed a bright pink. To the nape of his neck where you could see his perfectly sculptured collar bone only to zoom out to see his flawless olive skin except for three scars on either side of his cheeks bones that were lined with trains of sweat that fell from his cute unkept golden hair that slid down his slightly muscular back.

This image of him stayed fresh in my mind that had distracted me from the body that was now right beside me I had just enough time to grab his arm and pull him in close our eyes just inches apart. I had only realized what I had done when I see the scared look on his face that I can only imagine is from the slight chance that he thinks I'm going to turn him in, but instead I whisper in his ear and say ever so gently "I believe you." The only visible sign of any reaction was the shift of a frown to a smile and the brightness in his eyes. He ran past me and stuck his Tongue out and mouthed the word thanks and said his name was Naruto and he then vanished from my sights for good. Although he was gone he had left a strong impression on me that will last a life time. I could feel the heat rush towards my cheeks that had occurred from the image I have of his truly beautiful and happy smile. I began to think more, to remember more, and to feel more and there it was an unusual thud in my chest cavity a racing of abnormal speed something I have never been exposed to. I was left with one question I wasn't sure how to answer "Am I capable of love and affection?" and did it a kid named Naruto to open my eyes and make my blackened heart feel.

(Naruto point of view)

I had known that this ordeal that I have chosen for myself is going to be difficult and long journey, but I hadn't expected that the loneliness was going to utterly consume me I can see the darkness, I can feel the cold, and I can hear the hunger "I need a job" I said as I let out a deep empty breath. The good, I need to think of the good. I have finally and officially rid myself of the nightmares and the trash that had accumulated in my life and for once I feel relief. I know I will get through this "I defiantly will". I stop in my tracks for I have expanded out from inside my mind and had realized the world around me listening and feeling what's around me. I can feel the cold concrete that seeps through the holes in my orange all-star converses the breathing behind me and the essence of blood lust that consumes my visitors. I turned in to get the full picture of my expected enemy's and while doing so I get pulled very efficiently, even swiftly into an ally way. There are too guys that look dirty, desperate, animal like and one happens to have a knife. It is long, sharp and rusted over with old blood and from their previous swift movements I could tell this isn't their first attack.

The one holding the knife had begun to slice open my shirt exposing my olive skinned body. My thoughts and memories were bitter sweet I couldn't help but ask myself is this my last time I'm going to see , hear or feel the essence around me ? Are these two guys going to give me my end and close this chapter of my life which has yet to begin? I was thinking in circles was I going to die or was I to live? I was hoping for the latter but my hands were tied what can I possible do, but take it and let them do what their intentions were when they saw me. That then leads me to the next series of questions that still remain. What god did I piss off that made my life a living hell, but not any one life is supposed to better or worse than another. But lately I have begun to think otherwise.

The one holding the knife who has the power of my life in his hands was glaring at me with hunger in his eyes but of a different verity he soughed what my body could give him. I was thinking he was going to use and then dump my limp spoiled body for all too see life less and alone and no one would care …no one. At the very least the knife meant an end although a cruel and painful one an end none the less.

He licked his lips and he proceeded to bend his neck locking eyes with me that gave off a scene of over power meant and enjoyment. He began to lick a trail of slimy saliva from his left cheek to his plum pink nipples. He licked around the soft outer rim and roughly bit down on it. Naruto couldn't help but react with a silent scream. The attacker's whole intent was to watch and see the reaction of his prey that gives him a sense of empowerment that he so desperately desired and maybe even needed. I didn't give them the satisfaction of a moan or a plea of resleasement. But if you could see my face if told a completely different story I couldn't help but feel the pleasure of what he had given me. Ashamed and filled with guilt I once again shed tears and could only wonder why and question if things get better or worse once the kiss of death is places upon my chapped lips.


End file.
